


No Turning Back To Apologize

by lexiebrianne98



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Attempted Murder, Blood and Injury, Danger, Drama, Fights, Gen, Kidnapping, Loss of Parent(s), Murder, Unsub | Unknown Subject, badass jennifer jareau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28105725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexiebrianne98/pseuds/lexiebrianne98
Summary: When a sensitive, young girls' parents are murdered, and her life is in danger, she turns to JJ, to protect her, and keep her away from the killer.
Kudos: 1





	1. The Murder

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, before this story begins, I just want to say a couple things. First off, welcome to my very first story, the first fanfic I wrote 3 whole years ago. This is about one of my favorite tv shows ever, Criminal Minds, and my favorite character, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau, along with secondary characters Emily Prentiss and Penelope Garcia. I hope you enjoy this story, and please share it with all your friends, as well as the cast and crew of the show. Even though this story will never become an episode of CM as the show ended in February, I'm still proud of this fanfic I created on March 15, 2017. I apologize in advance if it's really cringe, my writing has gotten better over the years lol. I also apologize for the short chapters, I had little to no fanfic writing skills in 2017 haha. Once again I hope you enjoy this story and I hope you have a nice day/night.
> 
> -Lex

It's a rainy night(about 7 PM), and a girl and her parents are having dinner. It's all fine until an argument starts. After words were said, and emotions were spilled, the argument calms down, and they sit in silence, with the parents and the girl saying nothing else to each other but goodnight for the rest of the night, and not known to any of them yet, forever. Later that night, it's 2 AM, and the girl shoots out of bed after she hears gunshots coming out of her parents' bedroom. Carefully she makes her way out of the room, and down the hall. "H-Hello?" ask says, but no one answers. "M-Mom? D-Dad?" she asks, but still no answer. She finally gets to the room and finds her parents' murdered. The girl screams, running into the bathroom, whilst locking the door behind her. She's panicking in the bathroom, whilst crying, and she tries to use her cell phone, but it's dead. Then, she uses a notepad and a pen she had in her sweatshirt, to write a message in morse code. All of a sudden, she hears the figure coming towards the bathroom. In a panic, she climbs out the window with bare feet, with a branch snagging her on the way down, escaping just as the figure breaks into the bathroom. Cue to her running. She's sprinting, with a bloody leg from hitting the branch while climbing out the window, along with a crying face and a panicked look. Avoiding everyone at all costs, while taking the back route, she runs into the nearest alleyway. In the alleyway, as she starts to catch her breath, she realizes what is happening, and she slumps down and begins to hyperventilate and cry, as the screen goes to black.


	2. The Discovery

The Next Day, in the early morning hours, the police are going through the house, looking for any clues, when they discover the note in the bathroom. They immediately send the note over to the BAU. In The BAU, the team is being explained about the case by Penelope Garcia. "Now everyone, before I begin, this case is very serious, as usual, like with the...nevermind" She begins. "Anyways, here we have the Davis Family, a family of 3 from right here in Quantico. Well, last night around 2 AM, the parents, 37-year-old Corrine Davis, and 38-year-old Caleb Davis were murdered in their bedroom. They have a daughter as well, 16-year-old Cassandra, who is at the moment reported as missing." Garcia says as Cassandra's picture comes up onto the screen, just a normal Teenaged girl with Blonde Hair and Blue Eyes, just a normal teenaged girl with a happy life until yesterday.

The only clues about her whereabouts were an open window in the upstairs bathroom and a piece of paper that has morse code written on it. So, she might be dead, or she might be alive, but only this note knows." She continues. After being translated by Dr. Spencer Reid, it translates as the following message:

"If anyone is reading this, please help.

I am alive, but my parents have been murdered.

I am afraid I may be in danger, I don't know why, but it's probably true.

I am behind the abandoned law firm building, in the alleyway.

Please Hurry.

-C.J.D(Cassandra Julia Davis)"

"She may be alive for now, but assuming that her life might be in danger, I will go" Special Agent Jennifer "JJ" Jareau said. Before JJ could leave, though, lead Special Agent Emily Prentiss stopped her in the doorway and said "JJ, I'm coming with you, just in case", and off they went. Guns in hand they get out of the BAU van and walk towards the abandoned law firm. They enter the alleyway, but it isn't what they think it is. They hear a quiet cry, and they turn the corner to find Cassandra. She is red-faced from crying, and her eyes are bloodshot. She has bare feet and a bloody leg. With a cut on her arm, and a scared look as dark as night. She screams "Stay away from me!", but JJ and Emily remain calm. "Cassandra, we're with the FBI, we're not going to hurt you, we're here to help," JJ says. With her beginning to calm down, Emily calls the rest of the team, and all, while JJ calms Cassandra down. "Everything will be okay, don't worry.", JJ says to her as the EMTs get to the alleyway, and take Cassandra to the hospital.


	3. The Hospital

Cue to the hospital scene, where Cassandra is in recovery. With everybody back at the BAU working on the case, JJ is talking to Cassandra. "Now Cassandra." JJ says, "Can you remember anything about the night your parents' died?". Cassandra started to tear up, but she tried to stay strong. "Well...I...Think...I", she started to say before she got to choked up to speak. "Cassandra hun?" JJ asked, "When you're ready to talk, just let me know", she said as she left the room. "Well? How is she?" Prentiss asks JJ over the phone. "She's pretty shaken up", JJ says. "She's recovering nicely but the injury isn't her problem. She may be talking, but every time she tries to answer a question, she tears up", she says. "Well, if anything changes, let me know", Emily says. "Will do", JJ says as she hangs up the phone. When JJ walks into the room again, she is about to talk when Cassandra interrupts her. "Agent Jareau?" Cassandra asks, "Cassandra hun, you don't have to keep calling me that, you can call me JJ you know", JJ says, "Then you can call me Cassie then, JJ", Cassie says. "You wanted to tell me something, Cassie?" JJ asks. "Yes JJ, I am ready to talk now," Cassie says. "Okay Cassie, now listen to me carefully, as this is very important to finding out who did this to your parents" JJ said. "Now, what do you remember about that night?" she asks. "Well, I remember us having an argument about something, and umm..." Cassie says as she starts to tear up, but she wipes the tears and continues, "Then, after that, I went up to my room and I went to bed. But then, around 2 am I woke up to a gun shooting off", she continues. JJ interrupts her, "Cassie hun, you're doing great, keep going", she says. So, Cassie continues, "Well, I got out of bed, and I see a shadowy figure down the hallway, so I run into my parents' bedroom, to find them both dead. So, I did what anyone who is sensitive would do, I screamed ", she says. "When I did that, I grabbed what I could, except shoes, which was stupid, on my part, where I quickly ran into the bathroom, where I wrote that note", she continues on. "After I wrote that note, I...I heard some banging, and he told me to open the door. That's when I jumped out the window and ran as fast as I could to the alleyway where you and the other agent found me", Cassie says. "Just one more thing Cassie", JJ says. "Can you try and tell me what the guy looked like?", she asks. "Well, from what I could see, he had a light complexion and dark hair, along with some weird knife-shaped scar on his right arm, but that's all I could remember", Cassie says. "Thank you so much, Cassie, that really helps out a lot, and I promise you, we will find out who murdered your parents", JJ said. Cassie smiles with an assured look on her face, then she asks, "So JJ, do you promise that my life isn't in danger whatsoever?", "Well...yes", JJ says, with her being kinda sure, kinda not sure. "Well, we might as well go back to the BAU, Cassie", JJ says. "Okay, but my release papers have been signed?", Cassie asks, "Yes, let's go.", JJ says as they leave the hospital.


	4. The Truth

As JJ and Cassie walk into the BAU, everyone turns to look at them, with JJ awkwardly smiling. "Everyone", JJ says, you may or may not know, but this is Cassandra Davis, the daughter of the people who were murdered, Cassie this is everyone". Cassie softly waves as she walks with JJ. They get a room, and there JJ asks if Cassie would stay there for a second, "Okay JJ", Cassie says as she leaves the room. But, Cassie doesn't listen, and she listens to what's going on outside the interrogation room. "What is she doing here? I thought she was at the hospital recovering?, Prentiss asks. "Well, I released her myself. I wanted her to be safe, so I took her back to the BAU", JJ says. "Well JJ, no matter where she goes, the guy that did this is out there, and looking for her; her life is in danger JJ, and I know you want to protect her, but she can't be protected for long", Prentiss says. Cassie, hearing this through the door is distraught. After she hears this, she opens the door upset. "JJ, how could you lie to me?!", Cassie yells, "My life is in danger, and you didn't bother to tell me?!", she yells. "Cassie, I...", JJ says, but before she could finish her sentence, Cassie bursts into tears and runs out of the BAU. "Cassie! Wait!" JJ says, but Cassie is already long gone. Cue to outside, Cassie is running, with tears streaming down her face, thinking about how JJ could lie to her like that. She stops running for a second, to see that she was at her favorite park. Seeing the nearest bench, she goes to it and sits down. When she sits down, she starts crying, putting her hands on her face. When all of a sudden a mysterious man comes up to her. "Excuse me miss?" he asks, but before Cassie could respond, the guy attacks her, putting chloroform over her mouth, knocking her unconscious. Without hesitation, he picks her up, leaving her things behind, carrying her off into the distance as the screen goes black.


	5. The Kidnapping

At the BAU, a panicked JJ paces across the room. "What did I do? What the hell did I just do? Lied to a sensitive girl whose parents were murdered that's what I did", JJ exclaims. "JJ calm down", Emily said, "Wherever she is, we will find her, I promise", she says. "Ugh that's what I said to Cassie, and I broke that promise, so because of me, she's missing and actually in danger", JJ says. "Umm Guys", Garcia says, "I hate to break up this pity party, but we've tracked Cassie's cell", she says. "Thanks, Garcia, we're coming", Emily says, "Come on JJ", she says, and they leave the room. Cue to the abandoned law firm. Cassie wakes up in a room. It's dark, yet kinda familiar. It takes her a minute to get her surroundings, and once she realizes where she is, she starts to panic and get upset. She tries to talk, but her mouth is duct-taped, and she tries to move but her arms are chained above her, and her feet are duct-taped as well. She tries to wiggle free, with no success and panics even more until the mysterious man comes in. "Why Hello There Miss Cassandra, I've been expecting you", he says to her in a demonic voice. "Oh Dear. You look worried, my dear", he says as he grabs her face, "But don't worry, you'll be with your parents soon", he says as the scene ends and the screen fades to black.


	6. The Rescue

Back at the BAU, the team tracked down Cassie's cell phone. "Well?" JJ asked, "Hold your horses JJ", Garcia said, "I'm trying to get a location", she says as she continues typing. "Aha! I found it!" Garcia says. "It's at a park down the road from the crime scene", she says. "Thank you, Garcia", Emily says, "JJ, team let's move", she says and they head out. The team gets to the park, and they look around. "Oh my god", JJ says, and Emily rushes over. "She's gone, Emily. Her cell phone and her bag is the only thing that is here, what now?" JJ exclaims."Wait", Prentiss says. "There's something else here. It's a name card, and it says 'Jimmy Garnett, Professional Abandoned Building Construction Worker'. You don't think..." Emily says. "The abandoned law firm next to the alleyway, that's it!" JJ exclaims. "Let the team know, Prentiss, we've got a guy to catch!", she says. Meanwhile, at the law firm, everything is quiet, at least out loud. "She will come, she will come, and she will save me, and arrest that monster", Cassie thinks to herself as she can't speak due to the duct tape. Before she can think any more thoughts(or at least on her own), Jimmy comes back with an evil look on his face, and a big knife in his hand. "Well, well, well Miss Cassandra, my you look so bored right now. Shall we play a game?", he said. Being the wise girl that she is, and using her smartass mind, she shook her head no, but that was a grave mistake, as he did not like that whatsoever. "You are wise, Miss Cassandra, but not wise enough!", he says as he slaps her across the face, with the blunt force of his palm. "Now I will ask you one more time. SHALL WE PLAY A GAME?!", he asks loudly. With a scared look, a red face, and tears in her eyes, she willingly shakes her head yes. "Ahh good answer Miss Cassandra", Jimmy says, "Now, the game is simply called The Stabbing Game, and you are probably wondering how to play. Well, the rules are simple, I stab, and you die!", he says. Now, before we play, do you have any last words you would like to say?", he asks as he's taking the duct tape off her mouth. Before she can say anything, there is a familiar voice coming towards the room, JJ's voice. "Cassie?!", JJ asks. "JJ HELP! I'M IN H-" she says before the duct tape goes back over her mouth. "Why you little-", he says before getting interrupted once again. "FBI! Drop your weapon!", Emily yells before Jimmy puts the knife up to a crying Cassie's throat. "Jimmy, let her go, she doesn't deserve to die", JJ says as she stares at both Cassie and Jimmy. "Don't take one more step", Jimmy said. "Come any closer, and she dies", he says, as Cassie looks at JJ with the pleading eyes that she is known for. "If you step one step closer, you will see what The Stabbing Game is really like, starting now", he says while lightly cutting her shoulder, before putting the bloody knife back up to her throat, almost choking her to death while she cries. "Jimmy stop, just leave her alone and drop your weapon", JJ says as she takes another step. But, just about when he is about to take his next deadly move, JJ shoots Jimmy dead, with the knife dropping quickly. While the rest of the team assesses the scene, JJ rushes over to Cassie. "Cassie!", JJ exclaims as she takes the duct tape off her mouth and starts to untie her. Cassie briefly starts coughing, before talks in medium breaths. "JJ, I'm so sorry! It's my fault that I-" Cassie starts as JJ interrupts her, with Cassie continuing to cough. "Cassie, shh calm down. It's okay hun, it's okay, I really should have been the one to apologize", JJ says, as Cassie calms down. "No JJ. It really is okay, just get me down. Cassie says as JJ finishes untying her. When Cassie is officially down, she quickly hugs JJ, and JJ hugs her back. Then, Cassie collapses from exhaustion. "I got you, Cassie, you're okay", she says as she carries Cassie outside. While the EMT is checking her out, she regains consciousness after about 15 minutes. When she comes to, she groans, "JJ?", she says. "Huh-Oh, you're awake Cassie, did you need something hun?" JJ says. "Well, I just want to say thank you, but I just wish I could apologize to my parents, for what I said to them, what I said to them", Cassie sadly says. "Well Cassie, first of all, you 're welcome, and second of all, I know you're sorry, and I know your parents forgive you, but in the circle of life, there is no turning back to apologize, even if you mean it" JJ says. "I understand", Cassie says as the two hug, Cassie suddenly feeling safer in JJ's arms. She hadn't felt that safe in some time, but Cassie knew that even though her parents were no longer with her, she no longer had to worry. Cassie no longer had to live with the regrets she faced from that night, she was free, she forgave herself.


End file.
